


Дождаться

by Dai_Ri



Category: Crows Zero (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Очередная гонка приняла неожиданный оборот
Kudos: 2





	Дождаться

**Author's Note:**

> На историчность автор не претендует, альтернативный таймлайн (на канон лучше не накладывать)

— Сегодня отличный денёк! Солнце печёт так, что на нём можно жарить яичницу! Ха-ха, но, надеюсь, сейчас вам не хочется есть, а хочется смотреть! — голос Кен-сана бодро разносился над оживлённой толпой. — И я с удовольствием открываю невероятные, ошеломляющие, смертельно опасные и-и-и, конечно, гиперскоростные "Гонки на драконах"!

Толпа взревела. От "Вперёд-вперёд!" и "Порвите их!" закладывало уши. Манабу пихнул брата локтем:

— Мне особенно нравится "смертельно опасные"! А тебе?

Такеши лениво отмахнулся — от жары хотелось сдохнуть.

— Отстань. Мне это кажется наиболее вероятным.

Особенно если посмотреть на соперников: это против всяких отморозков они слаженная команда, а здесь действовало строгое деление по парам, и "близнецовый союз" оказывался не в топе… Куда им против хитроумно-мрачных Идзаки и Токаджи? Те хоть и люто ненавидели друг друга, но по части планов и их осуществления держали нерушимый тандем. Вороны вообще мозгами не блистали, а от "чёрно-белого союза" и вовсе отставали на пару порядков. Про Серидзаву с Токио даже думать не хотелось: умиротворенно-весёлые в обычной жизни, на гонках они становились сущими монстрами. Серидзава так определенно постиг одну из Великих Тайн, потому что просто побеждал и побеждал, не прибегая к разрушающей ярости и другим подобным приёмчикам. Токио и вовсе пережил нападение озверевшего дракона, собиравшегося его сожрать, и теперь ничего не боялся. Возможно, им удастся обойти Макисе с Цуцумото, которым лишь бы хорошо подраться, — если не захочется вдруг подраться самим… А вот насчет странноватых новичков Генджи и Чуты имелись сомнения. Те действовали неудержимо и весьма упёрто.

В общем, не радужные перспективы, не радужные…

— Тсс, слышь, братюня, что надумал! — Манабу опять пихнулся локтем, раздражая неимоверно.

— Совсем уже!

— Нет, правда надумал! Мы подслушаем чёрно-белых и первыми отыщем воронье гнездо!

Такеши потёр пострадавший бок и мрачно кивнул — выбирать не приходилось, а звучало, что удивительно, недурно.

— Вот и замечательно! И не грузись так. Кен-сан пророчил нам приятную неожиданность.

Ох да, как можно было забыть про это идиотское пророчество! Кен-сан просто любил повеселиться — и в очень-очень редких случаях его предсказания сбывались, и то из разряда "Сегодня вы встретите старого знакомого!" Почему Манабу столь искренне верил в эту дребедень, Такеши так и не въехал.

— О, уже старт объявляют! Побежали скорее!

Такеши встряхнулся: идиотская жара наводила морок. Почти все уже заняли позиции. Манабу натянул на нос тряпичную маску — чтоб вызывать ужас, мать его! — тем самым показывая наивысшую степень готовности. Такеши вздохнул — он с удовольствием не участвовал бы сегодня ни в каких гонках — и припустил к ещё пустовавшему кругу на земле. Их дракон, Пристеголов, спикировал туда же. Его две головы — Ма и Та — вертелись в поисках хозяев. Вместе их называли Маята.

— Итак, вот и момент, которого все так долго ждали! Раз!.. Два!.. — Кен-сан ещё имел дурацкую привычку размахивать яркими тряпками в такт словам, лишь отвлекая, но судья, молчаливо-неприступный Риндаман, в своё время высказался за, и перечить ему не решились. — Три!.. Полетели!

Гонка началась.

***

Гонка была самым знаменитым и любимым развлечением на острове Судзуран. А что ещё делать, когда остров, мягко говоря, уныл. Скалы, горы, скалы, горы — вот и весь пейзаж. Если здесь что-то и вырастало, то дикое, ядовитое, жёсткое и, не ровён час, способное тобой закусить. Только драконы и спасали — прирученные драконы — с вольнопарящими лучше не встречаться. Они ловили рыбу в океане и иногда приносили заблудших овец с соседних островов. Худо-бедно, хватало. А гонка, помимо скоростей, — это добывание яиц. Жизнь на Судзуране настолько сурова, что птенцы вылупляются очень быстро, вот и торопились все. Сколько насобираешь — столько и съешь, ну и с соседями поделишься, и уважения хапнешь. Самым почётным считалось найти воронье гнездо — в любом виде, пусть с одним яйцом, оно всегда сулило удачу. Кто первым найдёт, тому иное Воронье Гнездо — уютный домик со всеми удобствами. Сиди себе кайфуй, ничего не делай. До следующей гонки. А там вновь отстаивай. Потому обычно счастливчики сменяли друг друга, как синяки на лице. Пока Серидзава не пришёл. Тот который раз удерживал позиции — и уже ползли слухи о статусе вождя. Вождя на Судзуране испокон веков не наблюдалось, и от соседей шуточек и подколов хватало, чтоб порадоваться перспективе. Серидзава же и ухом не вёл, но почитателей привлекал. И ненавистников тоже. Хотя победить его по-прежнему не могли. Только самые упорные и продолжали бороться.

Так и жилось.

Такеши приятно было осознавать, что они с братом одни из "самых упорных".

***

От взмывших вверх драконов в воздух поднялась пыль. Сотни раз им говорили не гнать со старта, и столько же они плевали на это. Ветер нёс их и вопил о свободе — летите, летите, Вороны.

Манабу расправил руки и зажмурился.

— Яху-у, вот это круть! Так клёво! Клё-е-ево!

Это действительно клёво. И удушающей жары как ни бывало. А ещё — не надоедает. Никогда. Такеши последовал примеру брата и расслабленно откинулся на спину. Он бы вообще забил на гонку, лишь бы мчаться так, мчаться, мча…

С разгону им впечатались в бок, Маята накренился.

— Эй-эй, осторожнее! Ну!

Над ними пронеслись Вопль Смерти и Красотка — драконы чёрно-белых — Токаджи гаденько ухмылялся. На гонке чревато отдыхать.

— Вот козлы! — Манабу махал кулаком и одновременно дёргал за ремешки, восстанавливая равновесие.

Маята значительно снизился, но хоть не норовил отправить хозяев на каменный пласт.

— Точно, козлы, — Такеши тоже схватился за ремешки и проследил взглядом за двумя точками, скрывшимися в облаках. Сейчас ещё кого-нибудь подшибут.

И точно, Красотка молнией спикировала прямо в хвост Скорожала — дракона Генджи. Скорожал взвился, заюлил, Генджи шатало на нём, как вусмерть пьяного. Сверху неслось насмешливое: "На войне нет правил". Это Идзаки так недвусмысленно проверял на стойкость. И Скорожал по имени Гневик на проверку был одним из худших вариантов — с мелкими крыльями, да ещё слишком вспыльчивый и заносчивый. Каким чудом Генджи так и не свалился, оставалось загадкой.

Близнецы восхитились:

— Оооо! Чувак, да у тебя стальные яйца! Ну ты дал!

Генджи промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ. После такой встряски — немудрено. Краем глаза Такеши успел заметить, как к нему кинулся Чута. Приводить в чувства, видать.

А их Маята набирал высоту. Манабу почти не выпускал ремешки, сосредоточенно-весело ведя дракона. На прицеле маячили чёрно-белые.

— Надерём им задницы, а?

Такеши припомнил их выходки и сверхдовольные рожи.

— Прям… — сбоку вдруг вспыхнуло, и Такеши заорал, дергая ремешки. — Погодь!

Манабу впечатался мордой в гребень Ма и явно собирался показать мастер-класс Витиеватой Ругани. Сам Маята уже недовольно пыхнул. Четыре раза — от каждой головы, один — в лицо Такеши.

— Отпрыск дохлой каракатицы, — тихо и зло начал Манабу, буравя Такеши взглядом.

— По логике, и ты туда же! — встрял неизменно улыбающийся в полный рот Токио. — И не надо так на маму, Манабу, ещё обидится.

Манабу безмолвно открывал и закрывал рот, остановившись на полуслове. Токио он всё-таки уважал.

— Мы с Вьофн не хотели вас пугать, правда! Извините за недоразумение, — Токио легко наклонил голову, и вокруг него вспыхнул огненный ореол — Вьофн развлекалась.

Вьофн, Ужасное Чудовище, считалась одним из опаснейших драконов, поскольку воспламенялась всем телом, и Токио единственный, кто её оседлал. Клё-евый. И не мудак.

— Хватит-хватит! — братья синхронно замахали. — Но зачем пит-стоп?

— Чтоб не гнались за чёрно-белыми, — Серидзава выплыл из ниоткуда, степенно улыбаясь. Вот кому по боку, гонка-не гонка, своё возьмёт.

Такеши уважал Серидзаву, и прежде всего — за здоровый похуизм. В дела других тот не лез, не наставлял — и оттого за ним тянулись — и с чего вдруг такая перемена, не втыкалось.

Манабу распалялся по другому поводу:

— Но они же козлы! Видели, как нас подкосили? А Генджи?! Чувак чуть коньки не отбросил! И…

— На воронье гнездо они вас не наведут, — на фоне полыхающей морды Вьофн Серидзава казался почти пророком. — Либо вбросят в горный лабиринт, либо вообще подрежут.

— У них хорошая слежка и дозор, — Токио улыбался столь счастливо, будто сам тренировал Идзаки с Токаджи. — И мозги что надо. Хотите ими воспользоваться — хитрите.

Братья засопели — то-то они не знают! Про мозги и… прочее. Удивляло другое: как Токио прознал про план и с чего решил предостеречь. Да ещё и Серидзаву вовлёк…

— Как мы.

Серидзава, будто заправский колдун, выудил из-за пазухи чешуйку, полностью белую, принадлежащую Воплю Смерти. По такой чешуйке легко находился и сам дракон — только подставь к ноздре своего и команду дай. Если дракон с тонким нюхом, и за пару сотен километров учует. Громорог у Серидзавы определенно чуял — всегда.

Вот тебе и разгадка удачливости…

И Такеши немного прифигел, когда эту чешуйку вложили в его ладонь.

— Если думаешь, вся хитрость в этом, действуй, — Серидзава улыбнулся и незатейливо похлопал его по колену.

И полетел вместе с Токио в противоположную сторону.

Он умел уделывать. Определенно умел.

***

Очухались братья, только когда мимо них со свистом пронеслись Генджи с Чутой. Генджи обернулся на ходу и кивнул — не забыл! Отпадный чувак! Миками дружно помахали ему вслед и оглянулись: чёрно-белых как ни бывало! "Вершинного союза" тоже… И только чешуйка покалывала Такеши ладонь.

— Ну так…

— Давай-давай!

— На меня потом не сваливать! — Такеши наклонился вперёд и подозвал Та. — Оп! Ищи! — и сунул чешуйку под ноздри.

Та потянул носом, чуть не засосав чешуйку, и протяжно рыкнул. Развернулся на запад и взял разгон. Теперь Идзаки с Токаджи от них никуда не убегут.

— Слышь, Такеши, мы с тобой везунчики, а? А Токио клё-евый. И Серидзава, ясень пень!

Манабу смотрел вперёд и выглядел донельзя счастливым; Такеши вздохнул.

— Токио клёвый, а про везение ещё рановато.

— Нуди-ила, — Манабу несильно ткнул брата в бок. — Предсказание Кен-сана всамделишное! Вот тебе — приятная неожиданность!

— Выигрыш он нам не сулил, случайно? — Такеши хотел огрызнуться, но с Манабу такое не прокатывало. Тем более прав, гад. Неожиданность так неожиданность. Только вот приятная ли?

Маята нёс их прямо к горному лабиринту. Заплутать здесь можно было не только на своих двоих, но и верхом на драконе: сказывались причудливость скал и пары из горных источников. А дальше — как повезёт… Поговаривали, в глубинах и тёмных расщелинах здесь водились Мегаящеры, сливающиеся с камнем и заглатывающие в один присест. Много чего поговаривали, и сюда старались не соваться. Лучше убежища не сыскать.

Такеши дёрнул на себя ремешки, и Маята недовольно фыркнул, но замедлился и снизился. Его гребешки вовсю трепыхались, наводя на близкую добычу. Только попадались одни гнёзда свириков, мохликов — не вороньи. Манабу жадно собирал целые яйца.

— Братюня, смот!..

— Цыц!

Дракон замер перед следующим поворотом. Гулко и неразборчиво оттуда доносились голоса.

Такеши почти уткнулся Та в шею — не шепча, шевеля губами:

— Молодчага, брат. А теперь вниз, вниз давай!

Манабу тактично молчал, спешно складируя натыренное в корзинку. Маята невиданно мягко опустился, косясь на добычу, как на желанный приз. Будет зверюге, будет, если выберутся отсюда.

Жара вновь удушающее подступила — чего не хватало… Пришлось стянуть жилетку, чтоб не запариться заживо. Жилетка Манабу уже болталась в междукрылье, такая же чёрная, с криво выведенным "собственность Миками" на спине, — всё-таки близнец это не только пиздец как круто, но и страшновато порой. Будто у них один мозг на двоих. Хотя не, не один: у них волосы в разные цвета вымазаны.

Вообще на Судзуране многие волосы красили. Идзаки, вон, в том числе. Заныкал, зараза, дюже стойкую краску, которая и снег, и дождь выдерживала, а делиться не желал. Токаджи ему потому прозвище придумал. Ну, наверное. А сам Идзаки в обзываниях не отставал…

Снизу настойчиво потянули за штаны. Заждался, видите ли, — а приятно. Такеши спустился на землю, потрепал брата и осторожно двинулся вдоль скалы. Манабу, сопя, шёл следом. Не учудил бы чего… С каждым шагом голоса становились различимее и различимее — это точно Токаджи с Идзаки, уже хорошо.

— …проще водорослевого отвара, ага. Только наши славные друзья — идиоты.

— Нам же на руку. Нет?

— Мельтешение. Всегда выжидать приходится. Тугодумы.

— Громмелька, ты за них, что ли? Скоординировать жаждешь? Или — победить?

— Я… А, забей! — Такеши различил чей-то размытый силуэт и застыл: ещё не хватало, чтоб застукали! Манабу упёрся ему в спину, напряжённо сопя и норовя высунуться вперёд. Любопытный. Такеши осадил его щелбаном. Часть фразы пронеслась гулом. — …а Миками? Задолбали!

Такеши еле сдержался, чтоб не выскочить с криками и кулаками. Манабу тоже зубами заскрипел.

— Задолбали, — легко подытожил Идзаки. — Их и выведем первыми.

Вот так новости! Такеши поддался вперед, хоть рожи этих ублюдков увидеть, но Манабу дёрнул его на себя. Из-за скалы высунулся хвост Красотки. Красотка относилась к Злобным Змеевикам и отличалась повышенной ядовитостью. На её шипы лучше было не натыкаться... Маята заботливо прикрыл их крылом.

Хвост Красотки дёрнулся туда-сюда и скрылся за скалой. Пронесло! Такеши успел искусать губы. Морда Ма ткнулась ему в щеку и затем потянулась за край скалы. Точно — надо слушать! Разговор чёрно-белых успел свернуть в непонятное русло.

— Гонишь, громмелька.

— Я за свои слова отвечаю.

— Раз в год? — усмешка. — Тебе солнышком напекло.

— А тебе мозги не выело, крашеный? Ярл чует.

Такеши зажал рот ладонью, чтоб не заржать. Ну ни хрена замашки у Токаджи! Сам, значит, преданный воин, а на деле в правители метит! Манабу пихался сзади, сильнее отвлекая. Интересно, давно это у него? Раньше именем дракона не раскидывался, тогда как Красотка Идзаки известна, кажется, и за пределами Архипелага.

Отвлекаться только не стоило… Маята поздно среагировал — прямо на них надвигалась распахнутая пасть, полная острых зубов. Вопль Смерти Ярл рад приветствовать вас у себя.

— И кто это к нам пожаловал? Вы, часом, не заблудились, мальчики? — Токаджи смотрел снисходительно-зло. Он в последний момент затормозил Ярла, и Ма и Та успели скрестить головы, защищая, и всё равно хозяин положения читался на раз.

Влипли. Вот блин!

— Не гнал! — Идзаки спикировал рядом, отрезая обратный ход. — Твоя взяла, громеллька. На этот раз.

Токаджи усмехнулся — самомнения у него выше крыши.

— Что, птенчики, угодили в капкан? — Красотка в такт словам игриво норовила ущипнуть.

Игра, для чёрно-белых это игра... Они ещё не победили ни в одной гонке, прилетая вторыми к вороньему гнезду. Крылась в этом тонкая насмешка. Близко-близко, а не достаёт, висит на хвосте, маячит "если бы захотели...". Таких в вожаки не берут, зато в советники — всегда.

— Отвалите, — Такеши нахмурился. — Мы просто искали гнёзда.

Манабу в подтверждении потряс корзиной.

— Да-да, и во сколько набрали!

— И для этого уши растопырили?

На уроках Витиеватой Ругани Токаджи считался жутким оппонентом: он не пользовался шаблонами и наблюдать умел. Уши у братьев правда торчали локаторами. Вот сука.

— Токаджи, ты б прикрыл пасть.

— Ага, гонишь тут без причины. И подлянки затеваешь.

— Подлянки? — Токаджи почти искренне удивился. Ласково погладил Ярла по загривку. — А подлянки правилами не запрещены.

Такеши стиснул кулаки.

— Темнишь.

— Борзишь!

Красотка курлыкнула. Идзаки оперся подбородком о сложенные руки.

— Борцы за справедливость, слыхали про "меньше знаешь — крепче спишь"? Вот и поспите.

Красотка нацелила на них шипы. Маята щитами выставил крылья, зашипел газ. Братья одновременно схватились за дубинки.

— Близнецовый союз! — Шипы выстрелили, часть снёс ветром Маята, часть воткнулась в дубинки — ровно в ряд, остальные рассеялись по земле. — Это вам не хухры-мухры!

Когда пыль улеглась, Идзаки выглядел странно довольным.

— В яблочко.

Сбоку зарокотало: Ярл собрался реветь. Токаджи великодушно махнул рукой.

— Можете заткнуть уши, не хухры-мухры.

От Вопля Смерти спасали лишь специальные затычки. Те самые, которые, ухмыляясь, Токаджи ввинчивал в свои уши. Идзаки с Красоткой уже были защищены.

Маята, как мог, укутал Миками крыльями, впечатал в себя. Рёв нарастал. Такеши прикрыл глаза.

— Ти-ши-на! — фигура в огне ловко приземлилась прямо на нос Вопля Смерти, щелкнула толстую кожу. — Ну-ну, что за волнения, Ярл. Где ваши манеры?

Голос звучал бодро, чуть насмешливо, по-приятельски. Братья с удивлением узнали Токио.

Рёв заглох. Вместо него послышалось жутковатое урчание.

— Хороший-хороший. — И обернувшись к Миками — Ну и устроили вы тут!

Токио всё ещё светился и казался посланцем богов.

— Токио! Чувак! Да ты дал! Да ты... — слов не находилось. — Спасибо! Спасибо, Токио.

— Балабушки, — Серидзава приземлился на скалу. — Долетел?

Токио разулыбался, ореол потихоньку стухал.

— Как видишь. У Вьофн отличный прицел. Молодец, девочка.

Вьофн довольно потерлась головой о бок Токио. Отчего-то все драконы млели с этого парня. И не только драконы...

— Клёвый... — Такеши не то сказал, не то выдохнул.

— Что? — Манабу в завороженном ступоре обернулся к брату.

— Ничего, Манабу, ничего.

Токаджи с Идзаки выглядели мрачнее тучи.

— Подлянки, — Серидзава говорил не зло — предостерегающе; Такеши почувствовал, как по рукам бегут мурашки. — Подлянки правилами не запрещены. А вот убийства — да.

Казалось, Серидзава сейчас кого-нибудь прибьёт сам. Токаджи отвёл глаза.

— Прости, мы — запугать, просто хотели запугать, чтобы...

Серидзава ударил наотмашь. Когда он успел спуститься и из расслабленного полностью собраться, оставалось загадкой. Серидзава был здоровым похуистом, пока не метили на репутацию племени, пока не собирались поступать бесчестно.

— Мне не нужны такие люди.

Такеши думал, что это больнее сжирания заживо, больнее любого удара.

Глаза у Токаджи сделались грустные-грустные. Серидзаву он уважал. Идзаки просто опустил голову и молчал: одиночка, он всё-таки не любил быть отвергнутым. Если идти, то до конца. А тут барьер — не снести, не перелететь.

Голос Токаджи звучал глухо, отчаянно:

— Я скажу где... Где искать.

Серидзава, сложив руки козырьком, смотрел на солнце.

— Уже нашли.

Близнецы охнули — вот те раз! Пока они тут в разборках участвуют, главный куш успели сорвать! А до заката ещё часа два. Финиш всегда был на закате.

— Где-где, где вы его нашли?!

— В пещерах на севере. Сейчас жарко, а вороны умные. Только не мы, — Серидзава улыбался. — Чуть-чуть не поспели за новичком. Интересный он парень. Генджи...

— Генджи?!!! — близнецы подались вперёд. — Это тот самый! Чувак! С яйцами! Который удержался на Скорожале!!!

Токио захохотал.

— Генджи такой, стойкий! И упорный. Мы дружили в детстве.

Такеши заинтересованно дёрнулся и тут же отвлекся.

— Смог... — Идзаки обронил взволнованно, словно нашёл то, что давно искал. — Он смог.

Токаджи совсем сник. Ярл тоже понурил голову. Стая, оставшаяся без вожака. Только вслед уходящему Серидзаве донеслось неожиданно твердое:

— Просто знай — я всё равно пойду за тобой.

Серидзава всё ещё улыбался.

— Я знаю.

***

Празднование в этот раз выдалось знатное. Сразу за финишем тянулись наскоро поставленные столы, Кен-сан радостно тараторил о переменах. Вороны любили перемены, а тут ещё какие! Генджи облепили всей толпой, хлопали по плечам, поздравляли. Тот сычём смотрел исподлобья и тянул пиво. А вот Гневик ловил почести с удовольствием, гордо выпятив грудь и клекоча свою драконью песнь. Так ещё и запутаешься, кто здесь герой дня. Но Вороны знали, к кому тянуться. Генджи стоически терпел. Парень явно не привык к повышенному вниманию — и Миками заулыбались, кидаясь на него.

— Чувак! Поздравляем! Да ты крут! Молодчага!

Генджи коротко кивнул. Какой славный!

— Держи наш фирменный щит! Что надо! Бей, колоти, поджигай — выдержит! Двойной слой! Как мы, ну почти. Видишь инициалы?

Генджи прижал к себе щит как оплот безопасности.

— Спасибо.

— Чувак! Пользуйся на здоровье! А если что ну вдруг — мы новый сваяем!

Близнецы считали очень почётным, что их щит будет носить новый Ворон. И совсем не расстроились, когда их потеснили. Может быть, именно этот щит защитит Генджи от какого-нибудь коварства, и он припомнит заботливых братьев Миками. Классно!

А толпа вынесла их к Токио. Тот стоял чуть в стороне, задрав голову к небу, и глубоко дышал. Вьофн свернулась у его ног.

— Воздух ночью совсем другой, не находите?

Миками старательно задышали. Пахло дымом и потом, мясом и хмелем. Неуверенно протянули:

— Находим...

Токио улыбнулся.

— Болваны.

Получилось совсем необидно — наоборот.

— Какие есть!

— Самые болванистые болваны на свете!

— Это хорошо. Хорошо...

Токио вдруг схватился за горло, закашлялся и начал оседать.

Братья кинулись к нему, подхватывая в четыре руки.

— Токио, что с тобой?! Токио! Токио!

Токио весь скрутился, закатил глаза и вырубился.

Миками растерянно запричитали. Что делать? Куда бежать? К кому? На Судзуране всего один лекарь — Кен-сан, который сейчас заправлял праздником. Вьофн смотрела на них грустно и понимающе и протянула крылья, приглашая сесть. Дракон братьев, Маята, полетел объедаться, и иного выбора, как принять приглашение, не было.

— Надеюсь, ты нас не подпалишь. — Такеши первым двинулся к Вьофн, подхватив Токио. Манабу охнул, присоединяясь.

Вьофн скептически закатила глаза — какие же люди идиоты! Хозяина она и когтем не тронет. И тех, кто старается ему помочь.

Летели долго. Или нет. Такеши даже на Всеобщих Разборках не сознался бы. Ночь принесла с собой прохладу и беспокойство. Токио дышал с перерывами и метался, Манабу крепко удерживал его.

Пусть бы обошлось, пусть бы обошлось, пусть бы... Нет, выгорит, выгорит, Токио сможет!

Скалы резко сменились океаном, холодным и тёмным. Вьофн к воде не приближалась, памятуя о всяких гадах. Зато неслась прямо на гряду подводных скал. Прошибло сперва — сейчас убьётся! Но Вьофн ловко обогнула скалы справа и направилась к острову Якудз. В своё время Вороны проходили на нём Уроки Выживания в нестандартных условиях — и ох как нахватали шишек, благо людей ещё не встречали. Зато сейчас с ними Ужасное Чудовище, ха!.. Такеши буквально заставлял себя не дрейфить.

Остров Якудз, в противоположность Судзурану, сплошь равнина. Вот где можно порезвиться… И проверить скорость, а не мозги! Вдалеке торчал лес, протыкал верхушками небо. В нос ударил запах хвои. Вьофн снизилась и, ловко лавируя между деревьями, устремилась вглубь. Обычно в лес не совались — здесь много вольнопарящих — но Такеши оставалось только доверять Вьофн. Все отношения с драконами строились на доверии. Пришла пора это вспомнить.

— Братюня, — голос Манабу звучал потерянно, тихо. — Всё хорошо будет?

Если бы Такеши знал... Он обернулся через плечо: Токио притих и только выглядел очень бледным, ветки бросали на него неровные тени.

— Укрой его, что ли.

Манабу послушно стянул плащ с Такеши и укутал Токио по подбородок.

— Токио... Токио клёвый. Ничего не боится. Справится.

Такеши отозвался эхом:

— Справится...

Вьофн начала приземляться.

Прямо посреди леса раскинулось поселение. Дома деревянные, добротные. Это Вороны ютились в пещерах, а тут прям высший класс. Другой вопрос, кто жил здесь? Соседи у Воронов на подбор редкостные мудаки, и встречи с ними заканчивались либо мордобоем, либо войной. А в одиночку и вовсе лучше им не попадаться. Прямо сказать — не радужные перспективы.

Высокие мысли о доверии вмиг испарились. Такеши задёргал ремни, проговорил, насколько возможно, шёпотом:

— Эй, Вьофн, сдурела? Поворачивай!

— Да-да, поворачивай! Палёным пахнет!

Палёным действительно пахло: Вьофн, фырча, подожгла плащ и размашисто направилась к самому большому дому. Манабу в панике пытался задуть пламя, но то разгоралось сильнее.

— Я горю! Горю!

В итоге плащ полетел на землю, а Вьофн уже деликатно стучала в окно.

Из двери высунулся здоровенный детина.

— Чё надо?

Вьофн что-то прокурлыкала, Такеши с Манабу мучительно переглядывались.

— А... Мы... Это...

— В общем тут...

— Чё надо? — уже свирепее гаркнул детина.

При на опасность.

— Токио! Мы привезли Токио!

Лицо детины оставалось непроницаемо-тупым.

— Больной у нас, дядя, не алё?

Дверь начала закрываться.

— Эй-эй-эй! Кто здесь главный?!

— Главного давай! Человек умирает! Токио!

— Не умирает, но!..

Дверь снова начала открываться. Рядом с детиной появился мужчина в летах, усталый и сонный, но с цепким взглядом.

— Вождь!..

— Это ко мне.

Такеши с Манабу во все глаза таращились на этого представительного человека, вдруг найденного здесь, в лесу. Они ещё не слезли с Вьофн, и всё равно он казался выше. Не по росту — статусу. А тот вдруг усмехнулся по-доброму.

— Ну, чего зависли? У вас там вроде умирающий.

— Токио! — братья одновременно кинулись к спящему.

Всё остальное — потом.

***

В доме царил хаос ярких тряпок — сваленных на полу, развешенных по стенам — от них рябило в глазах.

Братья пристроились на одной из куч, попивая впихнутый не то чай, не то настой — от кружек тянулся густой травяной дым — и кутались в шкуры. Им сказали не мешаться и объяснять ничего не стали. Обидно.

Названный вождём лишь представился коротко: "Хидео Такия" — и сухо пожал ладони. И тут же нырнул в закуток, куда отнесли Токио. Такия, Такия — что-то знакомое. Но думать было лень.

— Такеши, тебе не кажется, что рожа у этого хмыря больно знакомая?

— А?

— Ну, у этого, Хидео-сана... Знакомая — жуть!

— Так он же вождь. На празднике на каком-нибудь...

— Ага, наверняка! Или нет... — Манабу поскрёб затылок. — Откудова они вообще здесь взялись?

— Тор знает. Кочующие, может быть.

Брат кивнул в ответ и присосался к кружке. Только сейчас заметилось, какая в доме тишина. Видать, тряпки эти скрадывали звуки. Такеши выхлебал остатки чая-настоя и откинулся на стену. Дорога и волнение навалились как-то вдруг.

— Мальчики, не желаете поразвлечься?

Манабу подскочил, Такеши вздрогнул. Дива в пёстрых тряпках выплыла ниоткуда — расслабленная и томная. А ещё — тусклая. Увидишь — и тут же забудешь. Девочка "не думать, не жалеть". Такую только жахать, когда очень хочется, а не с кем. Хидео-сан, видать, одинок...

Но хотя на Судзуране тоже особо "не с кем", когда Токио где-то в глубине дома в непонятном состоянии, и баба не мила. А вот Манабу уставился, расплывшись в улыбке.

— Здрасте. А как вас...

Одна из занавесей откинулась, и показался Хидео-сан.

— Мако, иди погуляй.

— Мико, — поправила дива машинально и тут же скрылась.

Манабу моментом о ней забыл.

— Как Токио? Жив? Что с ним? Не томите!

Хидео-сан поморщился и жестом прервал поток слов.

— Жив.

Манабу с Такеши задали ещё сотню вопросов, но все они были проигнорированы. Главное — сказано.

— Но в сознание так и не пришёл.

***

Ночь переспали тревожно, в полудрёме. Тишина давила: у Воронов-то всегда шумно, суетливо и по-родному. Здесь — чужой дом, незнакомые люди и Токио в отключке.

— Манабу, — Такеши убедился, что брат не спит, и подкатился к нему под бок. — Что делать будем?

Манабу неуклюже приобнял его и похлопал по плечу.

— Ждать.

Под утро стало полегче. Дом с новым днём ожил, наполнился звуками. К вождю приходили разные люди, высказывались, просили. Хидео-сан с полуулыбкой постукивал посохом по полу. Словно ему абсолютно по боку. Но то и дело звучали приказы, отдавались поручения.

Миками накормили и отправили опять в закуток, чтоб не отсвечивали, на всякий. Сунули какие-то деревянные штуки с рисунками — развлекаться. Братья покрутили их и стали строить башенки. Затем сносили, хохоча и представляя то вредного Токаджи, то мрачного Риндамана. Про Токио вестей не было.

Хидео-сан добрался до них только после обеда, оглядел усыпанный дощечками пол, обогнул и приземлился на одну из цветастых куч. Он откинулся на руках и пару минут ловил тишину, прикрыв глаза.

— Заскучали?

— Да! Нет. Как Токио?!

Хидео-сан улыбнулся и сложил руки замком на коленях.

— Переживаете... Это ценно. Токио мне почти как сын, и я тоже хочу, чтобы он поправился. Но...

— Токио? Как сын?! Почему? Расскажите!

Вождь внимательно на них глянул и, видать, счёл достойными.

— Токио, он здешний. Из племени Благородных, — Хидео-сан начал закатывать рукава, будто сообщал какую-то мелочь. — В детстве дружил с моим Геном, это сын. Торчал у нас целыми днями. Родители у Токио были уважаемыми людьми, всё по походам да по походам, а что пацанёнку делать? А с Геном они и потренироваться могли, и поиграть, — Хидео-сан оставил рукава в покое и вздохнул. — Но сталось, что родители Токио не вернулись. И с Геном у них не заладилось... Вот Токио и ушёл — к Воронам, как понимаю. А через год и Гену в голову ударило: "Хватит меня опекать! И сам справлюсь!" Решил доказать, что достойный преемник, — Хидео-сан коротко засмеялся. — Вот думаю, не к вам ли тоже подался? Слыхали о таком — Генджи Такия?

— Генджи?! Ваш сын?! Он такой чувак крутой, вчера гонку выиграл! Серидзаву сместил!!! С насиженного местечка!

Глаза у Хидео-сана потеплели.

— Ишь как берёт. Но одной гонки для вождя маловато...

— Он справится! Обязательно!

— Как начнёт выигрывать — не остановишь. Прёт же как Фурия!

— Я не о количестве побед, — Хидео-сан поднялся, отряхнул колени. — Но похвально, что у моего сына уже есть такая поддержка. В одиночку вождём не станешь.

Миками дружно закивали, а Хидео-сан двинулся к выходу.

— Обед вам принесут. Ждите.

И тут Такеши опомнился.

— А Токио, Хидео-сан?..

— Да, что с Токио?!

— Токио, Токио... — Хидео-сан смолк, то ли обдумывая, то ли и не собираясь продолжать. — Если такие шустрые и беспокойные, слетайте лучше за грецкими орехами.

— Зачем?!

— Они нужны Токио.

Больше вождь ничего не сказал, скрывшись за яркими тряпками, как за диковинными зарослями.

***

Манабу засуетился, вытряс у кухарки вяленых рыбин и флягу воды в дорогу, сгонял проверить Вьофн. Такеши не постеснялся отловить на улице старичка и хорошенько расспросить, где надыбать грецких орехов. А потом ловко смылся от недобро косящихся на него жителей. В итоге к пяти они были готовы отправиться в путь.

Вьофн недовольно фыркала, но как только услышала "для Токио", стала послушной и проворной. Из деревни Благородных улетали со смутным беспокойством и желанием поскорее вернуться. Пусть их наверняка уже обыскались, сначала горы — именно на них указал старичок — которые таки оказались на оконечности острова. И Токио.

Погода стабильностью не отличались, после вчерашнего пекла под одежду заползал холод. Вьофн любезно пустила огонь вдоль гребешков. Такеши, кутаясь в шкуру, отстраненно отметил — вчерашнего... Всего ничего прошло, а столько произойти успело! В другое время порадовался бы: будет, что рассказать и чем похвастаться, а сейчас билось — Токио-Токио-Токио...

— Холодрыга! — Манабу натянул свою маску чуть не до глаз, и голос его звучал приглушённо. — Зато сколько приключений!

— Ага, на одно место, — Такеши усмехнулся. — Старик сказал, надо искать дерево...

— О, в горах столько деревьев — целый лес! Хо-хо.

Такеши понимал настрой брата: это всё равно, что искать занозу на драконьей шкуре.

— У тебя есть иные предложения? Найдём — куда денемся — обязательно найдём. Этот орех ещё получит по орехам.

Манабу загоготал до кашля.

— Кхе-кхе, это точно! С, кхе, Миками не забалуешь!

Такеши улыбнулся и тут же сосредоточился — горы приближались.

Братья с детства привыкли к горам и усвоили несколько простых правил: не залетай высоко, не падай низко и не суйся в незнакомые места! А ещё — к ночи дуй скорее домой. Сегодня они собирались нарушить все.

Закат догорал и кровью расползался по камням, где-то заскрежетало и зарычало. Стало жутковато. Вернее, ну, осторожней надо быть.

— Слышь, Такеши, а быть вождём — это круто. Сидишь аки символ, а на тебя все таращатся, в рот заглядывают. Ну, надо там за порядком следить, так это мы умеем. В рожу дал — и весь разговор. Может, рискнём побороться?

— Ага, и снова на кулак Серидзавы напороться. И вождь — это круто, да, но вспомни Хидео-сана — мужик же замудоханный. Вождь — это ответственность. Ты вот ответственный?

Манабу честно задумался.

— Не-а.

— Вот то-то. Лучше орех ищи.

— Да нет тут деревьев ваще.

Стоило Манабу это сказать, как между нависающих скал мелькнула крона. Свезло так свезло! Порой закон подлости помогал. Окажись оно ещё тем самым орехом…

— Вьофн, туда!

Уже полностью стемнело, и путь освещало только пламя. От его отблесков скалы казались живыми. В одной мелькнула пасть пещеры. Если она вдруг пустая, можно было переночевать. При благоприятном исходе.

Дерево скрюченным великаном замерло над обрывом. Часть листьев пожухла или опала, а оставшаяся — шуршала под ветром. Пугающий образ развеял высунувший нос Манабу.

— Эй, может, оно того, засохло, а?

— Дурень, засохшее голое всё.

— Как девушка в бане?

— Ага, один в один.

— Да ну тебя!

Вьофн прервала их перебранку легким потряхиванием, от которого зубы клацнули друг о друга. Она уже подлетела совсем близко к веткам, на концах которых различались небольшие гроздья, а над гроздьями — сверкающие глаза.

— Вот же срань драконья...

— Тор Всемогущий!

Вьофн фыркнула и выдохнула тонкую струю огня. Обладателем глаз оказалась мелкая Жуткая Жуть. Её сородичей не наблюдалось, значит, опасаться не стоило. Больше напридумывали. Хотя стая таких могла стать реальной проблемой.

— Эй, Мелкая, отбилась, а? — Манабу любопытно наклонился вперёд.

Жуткая Жуть зашипела, выставив зубы. Такеши щелкнул её по носу.

— Не балуй тут, — и кивнул на орехи. — Охраняешь, что ли? Но нам нужнее, Мелкая, — прозвище дракончику правда подходило.

— Очень нужнее! Для друга, — зачем-то добавил Манабу, будто тварь могла что-то понимать.

Драконы вообще человеческую речь плохо улавливали. Приученные ещё куда ни шло — когда им надо, конечно, — а с вольнопарящими полная лажа. Но Жуткая Жуть наклонила голову и отодвинулась.

— Братюня, — Манабу зашептал громким шёпотом, — может, она чумная какая? Вот её и бросили.

Такеши отмахнулся. Им куда важнее поскорее вернуться с орехами и выяснить, как Токио. А не разбираться со странным дракончиком. Выудив нож, Такеши стал осторожно срезать гроздья. Интересно, сколько их надо?

— А сколько нужно-то? — после заминки Манабу присоединился к сбору.

— А Тор знает.

— Тащим побольше, ладненько.

Карманы и сумки быстро забивались твёрдыми скорлупками — никто не мешал братьям и не останавливал. Даже Вьофн без выкобенства парила на месте и перемещала к неободранным веткам. Поразительно.

— Вот Токио будет рад, что мы для него старались!

— Очень будет, — Такеши улыбнулся и тут же нахмурился, — если он очнулся.

— Конечно, очнулся! О чём речь, братюня? Токио клё-евый. И сильный.

— Токио — стойкий.

Манабу закивал:

— И это тоже.

А Такеши задумался: стойкий-то стойкий, а надломился... Но ничего — они его, это, склеят. Серидзава недавно штуку полезную надыбал. Клей называется. Шкуру если порвал, намажь, соедини — как новая станет!

— Надо у Серидзавы клей попросить.

— А?

— Ну, клей, липучка — для Токио.

Манабу просиял, хотя явно до конца не втыкнул.

— Для Токио — всё что угодно!

— Угу.

Орехи уже стали вываливаться из сумки.

— Харе! И так много.

— Для Токио не жа-алко.

— Пока ты собирать будешь, Токио они могут уже не понадобиться.

— Нет! Ты чё гонишь ваще! Давай бегом обратно!

Такеши покачал головой — неудачная шутка, однако.

— Ночь. Заночуем в пещере.

— Какой спать! Сюда прилетели и обратно вылетим!

От кучи впечатлений Манабу начинало клинить.

— Сюда летели до заката, забыл? И Вьофн устала.

В подтверждении Вьофн тяжко вздохнула. Вырвавшаяся струя огня осветила всё дерево, с которого куда-то исчезла Жуткая Жуть, и заодно скалы. Много-много скал.

— Я не хочу умереть здесь, Манабу. Мы летим в пещеру. Вьофн, давай.

— Умереть! Пещера! Раскомандовался тут, — Манабу обиженно засопел, но вроде успокоился.

Срыв прошёл. Полёт — нормальный.

***

Пещера, к счастью, оказалось пустой. Пустой и жутко холодной. Словно здесь обитала вечная лютая зима. Кое-как, укутавшись в крылья Вьофн, удалось уснуть. Сердце дракона стучало гулко и успокаивающе.

Проснулся Такеши от потряхивания — Манабу упорно тряс его за плечи и полупридушенно звал:

— Братюня!.. Братюня, помоги!

— Чё?

— Эта... Вьофн... Лапу на меня... Положила!

Такеши тут же подскочил. И стукнулся головой об острый вырост на крыле.

— Ой-ё. Вьофн! Ну ты! Подъём!

Вьофн фыркнула и перевернулась на другой бок, крылья полоснули по лицу.

— Пха, ой! Поаккуратней... нельзя?

Ответа предсказуемо не последовало, а мерзлота пещеры уже ощущалась! Всё-таки драконы — отменные грелки. Когда находятся рядом с тобой.

— Спасибо, братюня, думал, сдохну!

— Ха, сейчас точно сдохнем — брр! — от холода.

— И голода... — Манабу похлопал по опустевшим карманам.

— Вот дерьмо! Какая сволочь посмела?

В сумках с орехами кто-то копошился. Мелкая дрянь! За всё заплатит.

— Орехи?! Не сметь! — Манабу завопил похлеще Вопля Смерти и первым кинулся на шорох.

Такеши рванул за ним. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить вцепившееся в руку брата существо.

— Ааааа! Ах ты!.. Мелкая?

— Мелкая...

Жуткая Жуть, заслышав прозвище, тут же разомкнула челюсти и, усевшись на ладони, наклонила голову: да, слушаю? Вид у неё был самого послушного и безобидного существа. И хотя Такеши знал, что это наглое враньё, злость испарилась. Манабу, поглядывающий с недоверием и шикающий от боли, тоже намерение убить и закопать отложил.

Тем более криками заинтересовалась Вьофн, и от её приближения снова стало тепло.

— Что, Мелкая, жрать охота?

Жуткая Жуть покрутила головой и высунула язычок.

— А нам, между прочим, тоже, — в подтверждение желудок Такеши заурчал. — Вкусная была рыбка?

— Была, да-да! Была! — Манабу осуждающе пялился на дракона.

Мелкая понурилась. А затем вспорхнула к брошенной сумке и зубами оттянула ткань, мол, смотрите, вот же еда!

— Это для друга. Неприкосновенный запас.

Жуткая Жуть совсем по-человечески вздохнула и, подлетев к Вьофн, стала что-то ей курлыкать. Хмурая поначалу, Вьофн явно заинтересовывалась увещеваниями Мелкой. В итоге Вьофн рыкнула и, поморщившись, предложила на себя сесть.

Братья переглянулись и шагнули вперёд. Здесь всё равно больше делать нечего.

***

Мелкая, ловко петляя между скал, вывела их к ущелью. К ущелью, где паслись козлы! Самые настоящие! От подобного великолепия дух захватывало — и желудок урчал. Козлы — редкая добыча, их трудно выслеживать. А если и встретишь, то какого-то задохлого... Здесь же — целое отборное стадо.

— Ну, Мелкая, даёшь!

— Ага, прощения заслужила, — Такеши почесал дракончика за ушком.

Мелкая подалась навстречу ладони, как кошка, и довольно сощурилась. Интересно, почему её бросила стая? Не из-за привязанности ли к людям?

— Слышь, Манабу, давай Мелкую с собой возьмём?

Жуткая Жуть заметно оживилась.

— Да ради Одина! Давай только поедим.

Вьофн ловко изловила и сразу же зажарила несколько козлов. Двоих из которых уплела сама, прямо на лету, и ещё одного вместе с Мелкой. Такеши с Манабу тоже досталась одна тушка, но её оказалось более чем достаточно. Даже осталось на дорогу. Лепота!

После небольшого отдыха двинулись, наконец, в обратный путь. Манабу сонно бормотал: "Надо бы запомнить дорогу..." — пока не вырубился. Такеши не отказался бы присоединиться, но мужественно следил за полётом. Драконов, несмотря на врожденное чутьё, порой заносило. Да и Вьофн внезапно обрела подругу, так что то и дело отвлекалась. Напоминания о Токио не слишком помогали. Все драконы в определённой степени бессердечные эгоисты. И интуитивы — если хозяину не грозит реальная опасность, они быстро успокаиваются. Значит, как минимум, умирать Токио не собирается. Это хорошо. Просто отлично!

Через час с неба посыпался дождь с градом. И Такеши не знал, знак это какой или просто выходки природы. Брат крепко спал, чтобы спорить на тему, и Такеши решил — нечто среднее. Нечто...

Лес на горизонте вставал серой стеной.

***

Манабу проснулся на подлете и чуть не словил стрелу. Стрел вообще было море, и острые концы "волн" угрожающе надвигались. Вьофн сжигала большую часть, но пара десятков прорвались. Такеши отклонял их дубинкой и перерубал ножом, Мелкая мужественно сбивала особо опасные. Манабу мигом выхватил свои меч и дубинку для обороны.

— Это чё? — срикошетить летящую справа, заглушить мчащуюся прямо. — Приветствие такое?

— О, проснулась, спящая красавица, — Такеши крутил дубинкой как верёвкой, но говорил без задора. — Это, видать, оборона. Слова сказать не дали! Благоро-одные. Тьфу!

На "тьфу" одна из стрел задела его щёку, показалась кровь.

— Выродки! Осминожьи мозги! Жалкие сосунки с молочком на губах! Небось в кроватки писаетесь, признавайтесь, Тупорылые?!

Кажется, Такеши решил вспомнить весь курс Витиеватой Ругани, значит, реально достали.

Выхватив секунду паузы между летящими стрелами и обзывательствами брата, Манабу заорал, что есть мочи:

— Такия Хидео! Мир! Послание! — и, недолго думая, сорвал маску, размахивая ей, как флагом. Кен-сан научил его этой хитрости для самых безнадежных случаев.

Ещё минуты три стрелы продолжали лететь, но всё реже и реже, пока их поток не прекратился вовсе. Такеши, выговорившийся вдоволь, тоже замолк.

Со стороны Благородных выдвинулся мужик со свисающими усами. Шёл он, прихрамывая и косясь с неодобрением.

— Ну? — и манерами не отличался...

Может, это ещё какое племя? Мало их, что ли... Хотя на призыв откликнулись...

Манабу отогнал размышления и попытался улыбнуться.

— У нас тут друг, Токио. Хидео-сан его лечит. А мы привезли лекарство, — не отводя взгляда от мужика, Манабу нашарил сумку и показал содержимое. — Орехи. Грецкие.

Мужик сделал знак рукой, и Манабу бросил ему горсть орехов. Тот понюхал, попробовал на зуб и скормил плетущемуся за ним Громмелю. Громмель выдохнул ровное оранжевое пламя, и мужик удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Драконов — нам, сами — со стражей.

Такеши скрипнул зубами, Манабу нахмурился.

— С одним стражником.

— И Мелкая — с нами.

Мужик пожевал ус и сплюнул.

— Договорились.

Манабу наклонился к уху Вьофн.

— Прости, тебе придётся остаться здесь.

Такеши стёр кровь с лица и решительно спрыгнул.

— Мы скоро.

"Жди" повисло в воздухе.

Стражника им определили самого лютого и здорового — с перекошенной рожей и кулаками-молотами. Такие драконов голыми руками скручивали, что о людях говорить... Манабу трусом себя не считал, но держался брата во избежание. Кто этих психов знает... Мелкая грозно смотрела по сторонам, высунувшись из-за пазухи.

Дом охранялся профи — таких хрен заметишь. Не шуруй Воронов по всем фронтам, проморгали бы легко. Внутри все передвигались тихо и медленно, словно хлебанули сон-настойки. Хидео-сан восседал в главном зале, постукивая посохом. Вообще всё было куда мрачнее, чем в предыдущий визит. От дурного предчувствия сводило зубы. Братья подошли к вождю на двадцать шагов, дальше стражник ухнул лапищи им на плечи, прибивая к полу. По-прежнему царило молчание.

— Эм, — Манабу не выдержал первым. — Здравствуйте, Хидео-сан.

— Мы добыли. Орехи. Грецкие, — Такеши явно чувствовал себя неуютно, помыкания он не любил.

Хидео-сан усмехнулся и моментом опять поник. Манабу с ужасом ждал: "Вы опоздали".

— Вы — герои. Хотя это наш последний шанс...

— Почему последний?

— Что случилось?

— Не томите!

На пике эмоций близнецы обретали поразительный резонанс и проворность — остаток пути срезали вмиг.

Хидео-сан молча попросил сумки с орехами и, только взяв их, выдохнул.

— Токио хуже.

А потом всё закипело.

***

Манабу шёл, как в тумане, на кухню, где пахло травами и мёдом, к охраняемому закутку, где лежал бледный Токио, на улицу, где столько незнакомых людей... Такеши затерялся где-то в доме — то ли помогать ринулся, то ли в ступор впал.

Одино-око. И страшно. Манабу так не боялся с тех пор, как их побил Серидзава. Они тогда переломы месяца два лечили. Серидзава же оказался охрененным парнем и каждый день их навещал, и кормил мясом, наколотым на тонкие палки. Круто было, весело. Они наговорились на годы вперёд и переделали всё, что можно в лежачем положении. А после Серидзава познакомил их с Токио...

— Шо потерянный такой, молодчик? Добыли-то орехи?

— А? — Манабу встряхнулся от воспоминания и наткнулся взглядом на дедка. — Добыли. А откуда...

— Тык брат твой всё спрашивал-распрашивал, где да как. Утомил старика!

— Зви... Простите.

— Ды нишего! Нам-то приятно жнаниями поделиться. А ты лучше про думки свои поведай. Шай помогу чем.

Манабу обернулся на дом Хидео-сана, за крепкими стенами которого творилось невесть что. Там спасали Токио. А у дедка — умиротворенное лицо и тонна спокойствия.

— Друг... умирает, — голос засипел, надломился. Переживания за последние дни вырвались наружу. — А он такой хороший, клё-евый. Всегда улыбается, помогает. Спас нас, а сам потом — вот та-ак.

Манабу разревелся, как последняя девчонка, вытирался рукавом, а оно опять текло, — слёзы, сопли, фу! Хорошо, что Токио не видит. И братюня.

Дедок потрепал его по голове.

— Ну-ну, полно. Хидео-шан шебя на ноги поднял и друга твоего поднимет.

— С-себя?

— Покушались на него. Не дракоши — люди. А вишь, ходит. Прихрамывает, но ходит! И воины за ним тьмищей шледят. Мы-то шюда перебрались, шоб не трогали, а и здеся добрались, окаянные.

Манабу высморкался в траву, шмыгнул носом и натянул маску — полная готовность и сосредоточенность. Не один терпит, не один.

— Спасибо, дед. Только не моего — нашего. У Токио много друзей.

Над ним пронесся огненный вихрь как знак "подтверждаю".

— Вьофн! Милая!

Старейшина племени улыбался, глядя на обнимающихся дракона и человека. Он ещё помнил кровавую вражду между ними. Но объединенные общей целью, общей печалью и общей радостью, они творили чудеса.

***

В детстве мама рассказывала о спящем чудо-государстве, но Манабу никогда не думал, что увидит такое в реальности. Дом Хидео-сана наполнился храпом и посапыванием. Спали кто где и кто как. Такеши он нашёл недалеко от кухни на груде тряпок. Братюня выглядел потрёпанным, но довольным. Значит, выгорело. Получилось! Получилось-получилось-получилось!

Манабу осторожно сжал руки брата, не зная, как выразить переполнявшее его. Хотелось орать, бегать, стоять на голове, только трудяг жалко. Надо ещё найти Хидео-сана и...

— Привет, — голос звучал тихо, но вполне твердо. — Очень рад тебя видеть, Манабу.

Манабу обернулся, как заворожённый. Токио стоял и улыбался. Живой и почти невредимый: лишь голова вся в белых тряпках.

Манабу бросился ему на шею, прижимая к себе и убеждаясь в реальности происходящего. Весёлый смех в ответ оказался самым лучшим подтверждением. От Токио пахло травами, потом и затхлостью, а совсем не противно, — Манабу вообще как приклеился, не оторвать.

— Живо-ой, живой-живой-живой.

Токио мягко отстранил его и по-особому заглянул в глаза.

— Благодаря вам.

И эти два слова стоили всего.

За окном ликовала Вьофн, готовая в случае чего или лететь, или спалить деревню. Или праздновать.

К ночи Хидео-сан распорядился накрыть два длинных стола, на которых чего только не было. Манабу с Такеши уплетали за обе щеки и подкладывали сидящему между ними Токио. Тот смеялся и большую часть отдавал Вьофн.

— Мне надо соблюдать диету!

— Чё?

— Ну, не есть всё подряд.

— А-а-а, — братья согласно кивали и через минуту вновь наполняли Токио тарелку: человек столько пережил, ну как не накормить?

Хидео-сану достались особые почести, так что в итоге Миками оттаскивали двое охранников, а у вождя, кажется, разболелась голова... Но он продолжал улыбаться.

А праздник набирал обороты.

На следующий день башка у Манабу раскалывалась настолько, что события перемешались напрочь. И он успел вообразить, что суждено им замёрзнуть в пещере, испугаться за Токио и затосковать по дому. Затем Токио пожелал ему "Доброго утра", а противный братюня "Недоброго похмелья" — и на Судзуран захотелось ещё сильнее. Как там все? Переживают, небось.

— Доедать остатки идёшь, больная голова?

— Не издевайся...

— У кого там голова болит? На этот случай лекарство всегда есть.

— Хидео-сан! Доброе утро!

Вождь поморщился.

— Тише. Так дать лекарство?

Манабу воодушевился:

— Давайте.

После снадобий Кен-сана голова мигом проходила. Хотя другие отчего-то жаловались... Наверное, сырое яйцо с драконьей слизью — специфическое сочетание.

— А ещё, Хидео-сан...

— М?

— После еды мы, того, домой.

Такеши тут же среагировал:

— Вот так всё и решает, а, посмотрите! Но я за! По нашим вообще соскучился, жуть.

— Токио, ты как? — это уже хором.

Токио неожиданно не улыбался, и Хидео-сан замер на пороге.

— Я... не могу, — Токио отвёл взгляд.

Хидео-сан, наоборот, глянул пристально, будто в голову залезть пытаясь.

— Ему нужно продолжать лечение. Вам, безалаберным, такое не поручишь, лекаря нормального у вас нет, а Токио мне живым нужен. И вам — тоже.

— Но...

— Как же...

— На нас можно положиться!

Хидео-сан покачал головой, голос у него был непреклонный.

— Я всё решил. Вы действительно очень помогли, но мало поставить человека на ноги, надо научить его ходить.

— Мы научим! Нам знаете сколько ребзи доверяли...

— Задержимся на недельку, всё запишем, отпрактикуем...

— Спасибо, — Токио смотрел на них с теплотой и печалью. — Манабу, Такеши, спасибо. Я полетел бы с вами хоть сейчас, хоть на край света, но дядя Хидео прав — оно сложнее, чем кажется. Я не хочу быть калекой, не хочу никого обременять, — Манабу только открыл рот, как Токио вдруг крикнул. — Не перебивайте! Или забыли, что произошло после гонок? И такое уже было! Много раз! — Токио осел и весь как-то сдулся. — Я не могу так больше. Не могу... А для этого мне надо восстановиться. Я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь! Только...

— Ждите... — Манабу не знал, кто выдохнул первым.

Это точно их рок.

Как собирались, Манабу не помнил. Он никак не мог смириться, свыкнуться, что они бросают здесь Токио. Да, тот здесь вырос, но за последние годы стал полноценным Вороном. Чего стоило одно предложение вновь позаимствовать Вьофн. Хидео-сан мог выделить сколько угодно и каких угодно драконов, но был риск попасться на прицел уже своим... Тут же все сначала атакуют, потом разбираются. А Вьофн знают, с ней проблем не будет. Манабу чуть не разревелся у Токио на плече.

Момент расставания казался самым ужасным. Хотя ещё полдня назад — самым желанным. Теперь хотелось вцепиться конечностями и зубами в землю — и никуда. У Такеши, судя по надломленным бровям и тому, как часто он оглядывался, мысли были схожие. Но задерживаться им не давали.

Вьофн в полной экипировке вместе с Токио ждали их на площади, туда же стёкся народ, включая охранника с усами, с перекошенной рожей и давешнего дедка. Все дружно махали им яркими тряпочками.

Что говорить, совершенно неясно. Токио улыбнулся им, но натянуто, блекло. Толпа гудела не пойми что. Подошедший Хидео-сан поинтересовался:

— Готовы?

Манабу буквально чувствовал, как они уже друг от друга далеки. Такеши выпросил пару минут, и Хидео-сан понимающе отошёл. Хороший он мужик — несговорчивый только... Неужто вожди все такие? Тогда ну его к Локи!

Ерундовые мысли прервал Токио.

— Я буду по вам скучать.

И это простое и банальное в момент вновь сблизило их.

— Мы тоже!

— Знаешь, как сильно!

— Очень-очень-очень сильно!

Токио рассмеялся — и совсем отлегло.

— А у нас для тебя подарок!

— Ни за что не угадаешь какой!

— Интригуете.

Мелкая высунулась из-за ворота.

— О, вот и он.

— Вернее она!

— Это Мелкая. Мелкая Миками. Не забывай нас!

— Забудешь... тут, — глаза у Токио заблестели.

Он бережно принял Мелкую, и та тут же обвила его шею. Токио нельзя не любить.

— А ещё, а ещё!

— Вот!

Такеши протянул Токио чёрную повязку с неровными концами.

— Сами шили! Из кусочков плаща! — братья одновременно вывернули плащи, показывая ставший ещё более кривым край.

— Береги голову!

— И помни, что ты — Ворон.

Токио взял ленточку трясущимися руками и нацепил прямо поверх белой ткани. Из его глаз текло, но близнецы стоически это не замечали. Не хватало им коллективного рёва.

— ...тите, — упало каплей в колодец. Токио прочистил горло, заглянул обоим в глаза и раскинул руки. — Летите!

И они полетели. Даже не вытирая слёз.

***

До Судзурана добрались на удивление без происшествий. Хотя им и минувшего хватало с лихвой.

У самых скал их поджидал Серидзава, спокойствию которого могли позавидовать и горы. Будто он знал, кого и когда ожидать, и Манабу не удивился бы, окажись это правдой. Может, это не Кен-сан, а Серидзава предсказатель, просто оба любят поприкалываться, притом своеобразно.

Но чувства вины это не умаляло... Наоборот — чем безмятежнее Серидзава, тем сильнее хочется удавиться самому.

— Токио, — а ещё он умел одним словом задавать множество вопросов.

— Он у Благородных!

— Хидео-сан...

— Чуть не умер!

— Жив!!!

Такеши догадывался, что понять их крайне трудно, но от волнения эмоции зашкаливали. Они наболтали кучу всего — наверняка, ненужного. Удивительно, что Серидзава слушал, не перебивая. А в конце просто развернулся на пятках и бросил:

— Спасибо.

Он шёл босой — маленький могучий человек — и ему хотелось преклоняться. Как его здоровенный дракон Громорог, ложащийся плашмя, чтоб хозяину было проще забираться. Сколько же в Серидзаве крутоты...

— А за отлучение без предупреждения три недели драите драконьи туалеты.

— О не-ет.

И справедливости не занимать.

Остаток дня и весь следующий на них таращились, как на вернувшихся из Валгаллы. И спрашивали-спрашивали-спрашивали. У Манабу даже чуть язык не отсох повторять-дополнять-приукрашать-драматизировать... Но новости у своих они тоже разузнали: оказывается, между Генджи и Серидзавой успела пройти одиночная гонка, где последний отвоевал позицию. То-то такой важный. Но готовилась ещё одна необычная схватка — банда на банду, где всё и должно было решиться. Хотя когда близнецов спросили, за кого они-то, это вызвало затруднение. И Серидзава, и Генджи оба славные, интересные — как тут выбрать? Вот был бы Токио — они бы без размышлений полетели за него.

Но Токио с ними не было.

Настроение заметно подпортилось, и как жаль, что ничего нельзя сделать... Радость не принесло даже чуть ли не прилюдное извинение чёрно-белых, которое, пусть и выглядело снисхождением и отмашкой, но всё-таки, неожиданное, эффект возымело.

К ночи братья сбежали подальше от всех. Вьофн выжигала в небе имя Токио, Маята убойно подвывал — атмосфера тоски зашкаливала. Это отметил Серидзава, подошедший попозже. Ему наверняка было не легче, а он терпел. Так и у них в узком кругу — грустно, но терпимо. Надо просто ждать, ждать... И дождаться.

За бурным проливом, в чаще леса Токио стоял по колено в траве и смотрел в небо. Ветер теребил неровные концы чёрной повязки, напоминающей, неизменно напоминающей о том, что он — Ворон и должен вернуться в гнездо.

Месяц пролетел незаметно. Только первая неделя шла тяжело — на свежие воспоминания накладывалась горечь настоящего, жуткая вонь драконьих туалетов и суета подготовки к гонке.

Затем была сама гонка, где победу одержала банда Генджи — невероятно, но факт! К нему присоединилась белая половинка мозговитого дуэта, Идзаки, непрошибаемый Макисе и, разумеется, верный Чута, ну и их люди. А ещё — Бандо, который обычно всё это дело обходил стороной и вообще себе на уме, но тут разово поддержал. Близнецы решили лететь за Серидзаву — из солидарности и за Токио. И, кажется, мысли о Токио сильно мешали... Или Генджи правда оказался сильнее и проворнее. Хотя до вождя ему, правда, топать и топать. Большинство мыслями осталось за Серидзаву. А тот слишком тосковал, чтоб опять возвращать статус.

Манабу его очень-очень понимал... Они с братом даже пропустили пару гонок — не только из-за переломов, кто бы там ничего! Но и потока мыслей, что для них считалось страшнючей болезнью. А у Токио всё равно страшней... Серидзава после трёхдневных расспросов выдал, что это реально та ещё хренотень — похожа на бешенство, но, ясень пень, не оно. И пришлось свыкнуться, что правильно они его оставили с нормальным лекарем.

Вьофн после долгих метаний всё-таки улетела к хозяину, и на память остался лишь неровный край плащей.

Неделя проходила за неделей. На Судзуране, к удивлению, не происходило ничего необычного. Всё вернулось в привычную колею. Ужасно скучно. Да и затишье обычно перед бурей.

Манабу валялся на кровати, а Такеши чесал Та и Ма, когда в дверь постучали.

— Братюня, открой, а?

— Сам открой. Не видишь, животным занят.

— Сам ты живо-отное.

— А ты ленивец.

Такеши отложил зазубренную палку и двинулся к двери. Манабу юркой змейкой кинулся наперерез — интересно же!

— Вот так всегда!

— Гостей надо встречать вместе!

— А ты кого-то ждёшь?

— Ко... — Манабу подавился словом, таращась на гостя.

Такеши и вовсе впал в ступор, открывая и закрывая рот.

— Конечно, ждёте!

За порогом стоял Токио и улыбался, за ним полыхала Вьофн. А на плече радостно скакала Мелкая.

И Миками решили взять с них пример во всём. Токио смеялся, отмахивался, а потом просто спросил:

— А можно войти? И — остаться.


End file.
